A Few Too Many
by kareshi13
Summary: During a party, Naruto and Hinata get a little too friendly. See what happens to this not so usual bar couple. Rated M for explicit material and lemons.
1. A Few Too Many

**Ok, I'm just this huge naruhina fan. After reading a bunch of everybody elses, I decided to try and make my own. I am kinda new at this so please give me your reviews. Oh, since it doesn't really say in the story, this occurs maybe two months after Sasuke leaves (I have no idea what episode that would be) and in this two months, nothing of note has happened (that means no waterfall scene). Yes, I know I screwed with the storyline, and no I don't care.**

**

* * *

**

"Come on. Please? It'll be so much fun, I promise."

"B-But I'm not sure i-"

"Please? It wouldn't be the same without you, Hinata. Besides, it may give you a chance to talk to Naruto-kun."

Hinata blushed with the mention of Naruto's name. "W-Well I suppose tha-." Hinata was cut short as Sakura dragged her off to the party.

The entire city of Konoha was alive this night. Everybody, young, old, and in between was celebrating the fall of the Sound Village and the capture of Orichimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. Perhaps happiest of the entire village were the 10 genin and their jounin sensei's that pulled off the entire stunt. They were throwing a party at one of Konoha's best bars.

"Cheers," shouted Kakashi, "to the elimination of the biggest threat to Konoha since Kyubi!" With this, the 4 jounin, as well as a few of the genin, raised their glasses and drank. As the party began, the few genin who did drink (Kiba, Ino, and Tenten) started convincing some of the others (except Lee, for obvious reasons). Before long most of the genin were drinking.

"Oh come on Hinata, you should have a drink." Tenten encouraged. "You look like you could use the chance to relax."

"Yeah, after all, it may be a while before we get to enjoy ourselves like this again." said Ino.

"Who knows, it may even help you find the courage to talk to Naruto-kun" Sakura pointed out.

"D-Do you r-really think that-" Hinata stuttered.

"Here, just take a drink" Ino said as she passed Hinata a pint of sake.

"W-Well…"

Meanwhile…

"No, drinking is really gonna interfere with my training. I do need to get strong enough to become Hokage someday."

"Come on Naruto, even Neji is taking it easy tonight. Why don't you just enjoy yourself for once?" Kiba protested as he pointed to Neji who was drinking with Shino at another table. "Here just take a drink and enjoy yourself."

"Fine" Naruto said reluctantly as he grabbed a pint of sake.

Back at the girls' table Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were talking about their dead-end relationships.

"Well, so much for ever getting anywhere with Sasuke-kun" Sakura whined.

"At least you have options" Ino complained. "I'm stuck with that lump of fat over there while you can choose between either Naruto-kun or Lee-kun."

"Speaking of Naruto-kun, why haven't you told him how you feel, Hinata?" Sakura said with a teasing look on her face.

Hinata blushed and said "I-I just don't know what I would say to him"

As soon as the words had left Hinata's mouth, Sakura and Ino gave each other a nod, stood up, and started pulling her to the other side of the bar. "Well lets find out" Sakura said

On the other side of the bar a now drunk Naruto was talking with Kiba. "You know Hinata-chan really likes you, Naruto"

"Really?" Naruto asked dumbly "I hadn't really noticed."

Just then, Sakura, with Hinata in hand, confronted Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata here has something to tell you" Sakura said in a teasing tone.

"N-Naruto, I-I… I can't!" Hinata said. She turned and faced Sakura "I don't want you forcing me to do this." Hinata said angrily at Sakura. Then she ran back to an empty table on the other side of the bar leaving a dumb-struck Sakura and an extremely confused Naruto and Kiba.

About an hour later when the party was ending and everyone was leaving, Naruto and Hinata soon found that they were the only ones there. Hinata started to get up to leave, Naruto decided to go over and ask Hinata about what happened earlier.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, wait up. What was Sakura-chan talking about earlier?"

A now very drunk Hinata said "Huh, oh, it was nothing."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. "Okay then. Good night."

As Naruto started walking towards the door, some impulse triggered in her mind. Just as Naruto reached the door, she yelled "Naruto, wait!" as Naruto turned around he just barely saw an extremely excited Hinata running towards him. After she tackled him through the door, landing on top of him, she leaned down and kissed him as forcefully and passionately as she possibly could. After a couple seconds she released him and said "I love you".

Upon hearing these words, Naruto simply responded "I love you too." and pulled her back down to him to kiss her again. He wasn't really sure what to make of what she said but the kiss felt good to him and at the moment that was all that mattered.

Once she heard him say it back, Hinata's mind started racing. As she lay there, on the ground, making out with her long-time crush, she began to fall deeper and deeper into the ecstasy of Naruto's love. After a few more minutes, she released the kiss and said in one of the sweetest tones she had ever used "Why don't we head back to your place tonight?" To her enjoyment, he quickly agreed.

Once they had made it to Naruto's house, Naruto asked "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

With this comment she brought her lips to Naruto's once again, kissed him, and said "Only if you're in it with me." And with that they kissed all the way to his bed where, after a few more kisses, they got lost in the moment.

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**For everyone who's thinking "wtf" right now, yes there will be more chapters that will help this story seem a little more realistic.**


	2. Remembering

**Well thank you for the good reviews. Anyways, this chapter should help make the idea a lot more believable/realistic. Anyways, please give me your thoughts on the story.

* * *

**

"Ugh…" Hinata groaned as she started to wake up. She was having trouble remembering most of what had gone on that night, as well as having one hell of a headache. As she gradually sat up, she began to realize a couple of things: she did not know where she was, she was naked, and someone was lying next to her. As three facts began to click in her head, she began to remember what had happed. Her expression went from one of disappointment, to blushing, to a look of complete terror as she recalled the past nights events.

"Oh no…" she whispered, as she looked down at a happily sleeping Naruto "did I really…" She cut herself off as soon as she realized that it would be best not to think about it. Instead, she carefully slipped out of Naruto's bed and started looking for her clothes. She began to smile as she soon noticed their clothes lying together in a pile nearby.

She had just bent down to reach for her panties when she head his voice. "H-Hinata?" She stood up to see a shocked, wide-eyed Naruto staring at her. "What happened la-" he started saying. The fact that he cut himself off and then just looked on with a teffified expression meant two things. One, he had remembered all of the events from the previous night. And two, that it was undeniably true. She had indeed slept with Naruto.

***

Naruto was usually pretty hard to shut up. From morning to night, he could almost always be found rambling on with some one. But this morning was different. Not even a minute after he woke up, he was greeted by the sight of the Hyuuga girl standing naked in front of him.

Shortly after she noticed him, it had all come back to him. As he looked on, clearly distraught by the thought that he had slept with Hinata, she had started to gather their clothes again. It wasn't until she handed him his clothes that he snapped out of his trance. "T-Thank you." he stuttered nervously, still visibly shaken.

As he and Hinata had began dressing, he found his eyes to wander closer and closer to his companion. And every time he diverted his gaze, he found it to be increasingly difficult to get the image of Hinata out of his mind. But each time he just pushed the image to the back of his mind, reminding himself of exactly how much he liked Sakura. As he was busy dressing and pushing Hinata's image to the back of his mind, he was too busy to notice a wide-eyed Kakashi dart away from his window.

***

Kakashi had never exactly prided himself on his more "unusual" habits. After all, Kurenai had been trying to get to his book collection for years. However, as he went around to make sure his two genin had made their ways home last night, he couldn't help but linger for a while as he noticed that Naruto had managed to bring home a friend.

At first, he was a little proud of them, between Hinata having admitted her crush and Naruto actually letting someone other than Iruka get close to him. But as Hinata woke up, he found that he had underestimated the situation. He quickly decided to send a clone to fetch Kurenai, while he stayed to monitor the situation.

Within a couple of minutes, a very confused and angry Kurenai had showed up. "What the hell is so important that you felt the need to wake me up?!" Kurenai demanded angrily "We have the day off and because of that stupid drinking game you talked me into, I ended up waking up on a park bench!"

Shortly after Kurenai had finished her angry monologue, Kakashi explained with just the point of a finger at Naruto's window. Kurenai peered through it to see what had Kakashi in such a knot. She soon wished she hadn't. Whatever she had expected, it was definitely not a naked Naruto staring at a naked Hinata. As she was about rip Kakashi's head off for dragging her into this affair, she realized that he was at just as much of a loss as she was. His one visible eye betrayed his concern that this ordeal was wrapped up cleanly. She decided the best way to accomplish that was by leaving before they were spotted by the two genin. As Kurenai darted away, Kakashi took one last concerned look before following her.

***

Hinata looked down as she followed Naruto into his living room. Unfortunately, she was still unable to get the thoughts or images of last night out of her mind. "T-Thank you" she managed to say as Naruto told her that he would get them some breakfast.

As Naruto walked into the kitchen, she sat down and couldn't help but think about the details. As she thought about what had happened, she couldn't help but look back at Naruto. She began to blush as she realized that she was beginning to picture him in his mind, then she immediately turned around as she began to picture the naked images of him as well. She shook the thoughts out of her head, knowing that thinking them was only going to make her pass out, or worse, lead to a repeat of last night.

Soon Naruto walked out carrying a pair of bowls. She couldn't help but slightly frown at the mediocre breakfast of ramen, but immediately hid her reaction as she realized that it was probably the best food he had in his kitchen. When she heard the knock on his door, she was relieved to see Kakashi saying that the squads were holding an unscheduled meeting.

***

Kakashi and Kurenai had decided to get some input from Gai and were relieved when he agreed and reported a similar incident occurring at Tenten's house. As they discussed about their findings more, they soon found themselves all agreeing to hold an unscheduled meeting. After having informed Asuma of their intentions (and of course he agreed to go along with their plan after hearing the stories) they all hurried off to assemble their respective squads.

***

Naruto hadn't necessarily been unhappy to see Kakashi but he was kind of hoping to get a chance to discuss the night's events with Hinata in the privacy of his home. He soon arrived at the meeting spot to see an array of mixed expressions on his comrades faces. Lee appeared rather angry as he glared at just about everybody but Naruto noticed that Lee was mostly focused on Gai. Naruto soon guessed that it was because of everyone denying Lee any sake. Next, Naruto saw a rather blank looking Sakura and Ino each off with their own conversations. After passing over an extremely awkward looking Kiba and a completely unreadable Shino, Naruto noticed Neji and Tenten. He wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been doing it himself, but he soon noticed the pair to be exchanging awkward and embarrassed looks between each other. He began thinking about what the two might have done, but soon stopped as the Jounin began to speak up.

***

Ino had found herself a little disappointed when Kakashi began to address the group. She had been having fun using one her jutsus to learn what had happened to some of the other genin. She had actually had to bite her tongue just to stifle her laughter when she found out that a drunken Kiba had wandered home and accidently hit on his sister. After that she decided to check what Tenten had done that night, and immediately had to stifle another laugh as she soon found out about her affair with Neji. After passing over some rather boring, and some disgusting, stories (she had soon decided that she did not need to know that Sakura had been touching herself while she had been asleep and that no amount of alcohol could ever make her forget what Shino had used his bugs to do), she reached Naruto. Upon learning of his and Hinata's occurrence she couldn't help but feel proud that Hinata had finally shown Naruto her feelings. She was forced to pay attention though when Kakashi said "Though we had originally planned for you to have today to yourselves, we have decided to hold training as normal due to observations made earlier this morning." Ino couldn't help but wince as she saw the looks on four particularly worried genin.

* * *

**Ok, well I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. For anyone who wants a schedule on updates, I should be posting one every week. Anyways...please review and enjoy.**


	3. Confused Inside

**Sorry I have taken so long to update. Anyways, here's the third chapter, and I should have number 4 up soon too. Well, as always, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Hinata was glad to finally be able to return to her home after Kurenai had dismissed her squad. Especially after having been taken aside and given a short lecture concerning what had happened last night. She had decided earlier to put all thoughts of this occurrence out of her mind, but she soon found herself even more unnerved as she entered the Hyuuga compound only to find a very unhappy looking Hiashi waiting to greet her. He didn't say anything as she walked past, but she could tell just by the look in his eyes. He knew. "Why would Kurenai tell him?" she asked herself quietly as she got to her room. To her dismay, she couldn't think of an answer.

***

Neji had been feeling like he hadn't slept at all that last night. After waking up with Tenten and having to sit through a very, very long lecture from Gai, he was looking forward to a long nap. He, however, soon found himself taken aback when he entered the Hyuuga compound only a few moments after his cousin. He was shocked by the amount of disapproval in Hiashi's look as Hinata walked by. He was even more shocked when his uncle's gaze met him with the same look of disapproval. He wondered what either of them had done to earn that look. He couldn't help but think of what he had done with Tenten. Then he wondered if Hinata had done anything with anyone. He soon shook the thought out of his head as he figured that he had his own problems to worry about. With that thought in mind, he entered his room to settle down for a long nap.

***

Naruto found himself instinctively lying down on the same side of the bed that he had woken up on. Even after the lecture and advice offered by Kakashi, he was still having trouble keeping the images of Hinata out of his mind. He shook his head and said to himself "No, I don't want to become anything like Jiraiya. Besides, I like Sakura, don't I?" With that he got up and decided to train, knowing it would be the only thing that would keep his mind off of what had happened. However, that turned out to be far from the case as it appeared that Tenten had also wanted to try to get something off her mind.

***

Tenten had not been training for long when she saw an unusually thoughtful Naruto show up. She couldn't help but notice a disappointed look on his face when he saw her, but she thought that he wasn't going to leave just because she was there. And, to be honest, she kind of wanted someone else to be around. To her dismay, however, Naruto soon decided to change direction and head for another training site. It was at this point that she found herself saying "Wait, Naruto, come back." At first, she was unsure if Naruto would stay, but soon found herself delighted as a still thoughtful Naruto turned around and started walking over.

***

Naruto had originally wanted to train alone, but when Tenten asked him to stay, he was at least willing to stay with her for a little bit.

As Naruto approached, Tenten spoke up "I figured you might want to train. I don't mind the company and I kind of want to talk to you about something." Naruto gave Tenten a weird look, wondering why of all the people she could talk to why would she want to talk to him?

"Umm…sure…what did you want talk about?" Naruto said as they started sparring.

"Well, I kind of did something with someone last night and I'm not sure if it was a good idea. I mean, it felt good but I'm not sure if it was good idea…" Tenten said as she blocked a high kick from Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…sounds kind of like my problem…" Naruto said as he threw a punch at Tenten "I guess it depends on who it was and what you did" Naruto ducked under a punch.

"Somehow I doubt your problem is quite as serious as mine" she replied after kicking Naruto in the stomach.

"Try me" Naruto dared as he caught one of her punches.

"Well…" Tenten said as she began to tell her story of her night with Neji.

Naruto nodded as she ended her story. "You and the Hyuuga boy, who would've thought…" Naruto said as looked up in thought "I wonder how that will end. Probably better than mine." and with that Naruto began telling his tale.

"Huh, It's about time Hinata confessed to you" Tenten nodded as Naruto finished his story. By now they were tired of sparring and had sat down on a bench. "You know her dad's going to kill you, right?"

"Probably, but I can't stop thinking about it and her." Naruto said as he looked down at his feet "I mean, I always liked her, like as a friend, but now…" he trailed off.

"Well, If how do you know that you only like her as a friend? Are you sure you don't like her more?" Tenten asked him.

"No, I-I think I might like her more now…I-I just don't know if it's for the right reasons…" Naruto replied. "I don't want to become a pervert like Jiraiya…"

"I don't think you could ever be like him." Tenten stated "Besides, at least you know Hinata loves you. I have know idea if Neji has any feelings for me…"

"Well, keep trying. He's bound to feel something for you eventually." Naruto said. Tenten looked down with a depressed look on her face. "He's probably like me right now, just confused about his feelings."

At that Tenten looked up. "Thank you, Naruto" She said getting up to walk away. "Oh, Naruto" she said turning around "you should give Hinata a chance. After all, she really does love you and it might help you sort out your own feelings for her. It would be a lot better than ignoring her and… it would really make her happy." With that, Tenten turned around and left.

Naruto just sat there for a couple of minutes, thinking about what he had just heard. Was it really possible that his feelings for her had grown? He thought back, remembering his feelings for her and soon realized that had been gradually feeling more and more attached to her. Then, thought about his feelings for Sakura. He was a little shocked to see that he did not feel as strongly for Sakura as he did for Hinata.

Naruto still had a lot to sort out in his mind, but he didn't care, at least not right then. All he cared about was going home so he could think of a way to confess his feelings for Hinata.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. Like I said, I will be putting chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Also, I'm toying with a couple ideas, so be ready for a new story sometime soon.**


	4. Together Again

**Wow, Sorry I have been gone for so long... Anyways, I have my next chapter ready for all to enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe it. Never had she ever seen Neji look as confused and thoughtful as he did now. Even more so, she couldn't believe that he had asked to talk to her. "S-Sure N-Neji." She managed to say.

"Thank you, Hinata" Neji said, still looking distant "I kind of have something on my mind, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"O-Okay…" Hinata said with a confused look "W-What c-can I help y-you with?"

"Well…" Neji began as he told his story of his night with Tenten. As he finished, he said "I had kind of thought that I might like her before, but… I don't know if I do or even can like her enough."

Hinata thought to herself for a minute. Was this the way Naruto felt? She hoped it was, if so then at least there was a chance… She dwindled on that last thought, imaging the possibility of a life with her and Naruto together. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She should be helping her cousin right now.

"W-Well…" Hinata began "I-If you d-did do all th-that w-with Tenten l-last night, t-then it m-means that y-you must h-have some feelings f-for her." As she finished her bit of advice, she couldn't help but think that it must mean Naruto had feelings for her too.

Neji look quickly changed. It was a sight that Hinata thought was impossible. Neji smiled. "Thank you, Hinata" He said quickly before leaving. Hinata figured that he must have gotten something out of what she had said and just shrugged and resumed her daydreaming of a life with Naruto.

***

Naruto, after wandering for hours trying to think of a way to confess to Hinata, had soon found himself rather far from his house and with only an hour or so before dark. After figuring that out, all it took was a few rumbling noises from his stomach to convince him to head back.

Within an hour, he found himself back home preparing a bowl of ramen. However, instead of sitting over the pot of water like a flock of vultures over a dieing animal, he was once again deep in thought, thinking about how he could confront Hinata. Over the course of his walk he had realized three things: he definitely liked Hinata more than Sakura, he was willing to admit that he might like Hinata more than just as a friend, and that if he didn't tell her, he would go insane.

Naruto snapped back to attention when he heard some of the water boiling over the sides of the pot. Putting the troubling thoughts out of his mind, Naruto finished making his ramen and began to finish the rest of his evening.

***

Hinata woke up feeling every bit as drowsy as usual. It had been about five days since the party, and each one of those days had been exceptionally uneventful. After the second day, she had noticed that Neji started to appear rather happy. This scared her, because the last time she had seen him happy was well… she hadn't. Aside from that and the fact that she hadn't gotten a 'good' nights sleep for six days, nothing of note had occurred.

Hinata had only just gotten dressed when a member of the branch family knocked on her door. "Y-Yes?" she asked as she opened the door.

"A messenger from the Hokage is her for you. She said that she wants you to meet in her office as soon as you can. She also said that you should be packed and ready because you will be going on a mission." the branch member relayed.

"O-Okay, thank y-you" Hinata replied before dismissing the branch member. She quickly turned to her closet where she kept a bag packed with several changes of clothes as well as other necessities for missions. She had decided to keep a bag packed just in case after having been called on a mission on short notice. As she left the Hyuuga compound, she couldn't help but wonder who else would be on the mission with her.

***

Tsunade had not been feeling very relaxed lately. Between having to detain the restless Uchiha and fighting off the villagers that still wanted Naruto dead, she had not had very much time to herself, and what little time she did have usually was spent dealing with the resulting mountains of paperwork. When she had received the information that an unknown group of ninja were ambushing merchants traveling near Konoha, it had taken six people just to keep her from going on a rampage. When she had finally calmed down, she was even more dismayed at the list of available ninja. Ultimately, she had been forced to choose these two, and she still would have rather just gone and taken care of it herself.

She was already halfway through her first bottle of sake by the time Hinata arrived. "Okay, good" she said "As soon as your partner gets her I'll brief you on your mission." Unfortunately, they were kept waiting for almost an hour until Naruto burst in.

"Sorry I'm late, grandma Tsunade" he weased, trying to catch his breath "I had a hard time finding some stuff."

Tsunade simply raised an eyebrow and said "leave it to the student of Kakashi to pick up his worst habit." Tsunade sorted through a stack of papers until she picked one up and looked back at the two young ninja. "Okay, you two are travel on the road east of here" Tsunade said "We have received word that a group of rogue ninja are attacking passing merchants on this road. So far, most of the attacks have been about three kilometers down the road. This is a B rank mission. You are ordered to eliminate the enemy ninja, and, if possible, determine their origins. It is important that we take care of this as soon as possible, and since it looks like you're both already packed, you should probably head out now." With this, Tsunade started to get back to her paperwork, leaving a very confused Naruto and Hinata to briefly look at each before leaving. She smiled to herself thinking 'this is going to be an interesting mission report.'

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Thank you to my beta reader (well kinda, god bless the neighbors) and to everyone who reads and reviews. Sorry, I know this is kinda short, but, it's all going to be returned in the next chapter.**


	5. Bonded Hearts

**Sorry, sorry, everyone for taking so long to update. Anyways, after fighting through writers block and the start of the school year, I finally got a new chapter out. As always, read and review. And enjoy.**

**Also, before I get sued. I do NOT own Naruto. If if I did, Kiba would be housebroken.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. Not only was he on a mission with Hinata, he was on a mission with just Hinata. It had already been an hour and a half since they had left Konoha and all he had been able to think about was this. Ahead of him stood another half hour of leaping across the tree limbs after which they were to track down and eliminate group of rogue nin, a task that had the potential to take several days, and all Naruto could think about was the simple fact that it was just him and Hinata.

"Umm… Naruto?" Naruto was snapped out of his daze at the sound of her voice "Sh-shouldn't we s-stop at that t-town up ahead f-for the n-night?"

"Uh…" Naruto started before shaking his, still clearly out of sorts "Oh, yeah." Naruto looked ahead to see that they were just outside one of the nearby towns.

***

Hinata, unlike Naruto, had a her mind clear for the mission. Unfortunately for her though, seeing Naruto in such a daze had caused her to think of their night together again. As images began to flood her mind, she couldn't help but blush. Despite the obvious trouble that it posed and the problems it could create, she had already decided that their night had been one of the best of her life. She had actually liked it so much that she was working on ideas to get it to happen again. She shook her head. She had to focus on the mission. Getting Naruto to sleep with her again would have to wait for later.

She watched as Naruto landed on the road just in front of the gate, just before she gently touched down there herself.

"We should probably try to get a place to stay first" Naruto suggested. Hinata simply nodded. Shortly after entering the town, Hinata couldn't help but notice that all of the residents were staring at them. She could read their expressions easily enough. It seemed that everyone assumed them to be a young couple. She was rather sure that it couldn't cause any trouble, but there was always a possibility. She soon realized the likelihood of this when there was only one room available at the inn. Even though Naruto had happily volunteered to sleep on the floor, she wasn't sure if she could resist her temptations.

***

Naruto was a little concerned when they could only get a single room. But, seeing as it would probably be the best they could get, he accepted it anyways. After they took their supplies to their room, Hinata suggested they get dinner. After walking around for a little bit (and ripping Naruto's eyes away from the ramen bars), they finally settled for a small restaurant that served a variety of food. While Naruto got ramen (of course), Hinata decided on some rice and stir-fry.

"Hey, umm, Hinata?" Naruto started "umm… we never really got to talk about… well… you know…" Hinata blushed as once again the images of the things she did with (or more precisely to) Naruto flashed through her mind. "Umm… Hinata?" Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts as Naruto said something "Have you umm… have you always liked me like that?" Naruto said the last couple words with a blush on his face that could put Hinata's to shame.

"Umm… w-well… umm… y-yes, I've a-always admired y-you since t-the f-first year i-in the a-academy." Hinata said as she tried to fight a blush that would have made a tomato jealous. "W-why d-do you a-ask?"

"Umm… w-well I kept thinking about it and I couldn't help thinking that it was really nice." At this point, Hinata was blushing so much, one would have thought she was about to die. Realizing what he just said Naruto said "N-No I-I don't mean like that" after fighting down a blush of his own, Naruto continued "I mean that I really liked being together with you"

Hinata's blush lightened at having heard that. "W-wait, N-naruto are y-you s-saying that…" Hinata started but didn't get to finish as Naruto cut her off.

"Hinata? When we get back to Konoha, will you… will you go on a date with me?" By the time he finally got the question out he was blushing so much that anyone else would have thought he was shining.

Without even taking a second to think about it, Hinata replied "Yes, Yes, I would LOVE to go on a date with you, Naruto!" After he little outburst, she blushed and added with a smile "But how 'bout we go on a date tonight too?"

Naruto replied "Are you sure, we are kind of on a mission…"

Hinata said "Don't worry, its just one date. Besides, this way, we can right it off as a mission expence."

After having finally agreed to it, the two paid for their meal and went off to enjoy their first date. First, they caught a late movie (yes, I know its cliché, and no, I still don't care). They ended up watching a romance movie where the really shy guy keeps trying to get the attention of the girl who inspires him to try his hardest, but every time he tries to tell her how he feels, she's too oblivious to notice. Hinata spends the whole time fighting the nostalgia, that is until Naruto puts his arm around her to help her remember that's she finally has him.

After the movie, the two of them rest in a small clearing looking up into the moon and enjoying each others company. Lying side by side, the two talk for a little bit about other events happening in Konoha. Finally, after a moment of silence, Hinata rolls on top of Naruto, looks straight into his eyes and kisses him. After getting over the shock, Naruto returns and then deepens the kiss. After a little bit, Hinata breaks away from the kiss. She looks straight into Naruto's eyes, and says "I love you, Naruto."

After saying this, she immediately, goes back to kissing him. And even though he didn't get to say anything, only one thing was going through Naruto's mind 'I love you too, Hinata.'

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed my newest work. Yes, I finally got the two of them together. Anyways, I feel I owe it to you all to warn you that I will be attempting my first lemon next chapter. For anyone who doesn't know what that means, than you probably aren't old enough to read it. Oh, one more thing, I may be starting a new story soon, so keep your eyes open. Anyways, as always, please leave your reviews. :D**


End file.
